1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circuit protection device having a warning function, and in particular to a circuit protection device having a warning function to inform the users about the circuit being cut off due to overload or overheat.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional circuit protection device generally includes a bimetallic plate which bends toward another direction during overflow of the current so as to separate two contact points to cut off the circuit to protect the electric appliance from being burned.
The first shortcoming of the conventional circuit protection device is that it lacks a warning function to inform the users that the circuit is in an abnormal state. The conventional circuit protection device can only cut off the circuit but cannot inform the users that the appliance is not functioning. The second shortcoming of the conventional circuit protection device is that if there are multiple circuits involved and only one of them is cut off, the users have to spend significant time to figure out which circuit is cut off.
The present invention is to provide a circuit protection device having a warning function to inform users of a circuit being cut off due to overload or overheat. The waning device includes a warning light which lights up when the circuit is cut off so that the users can easily tell which appliance or circuit does not function properly.